Bushmaster
Jamaican Nigga The Guy on TV Boogeyman The Man on Top of the Hill John-John Crazed Bush Nigga Rasta Nig Miracle Boy Rat Coconut |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |affiliation = Yardies (formerly) Stylers Harlem's Paradise (formerly) |tv series =''Luke Cage'' (11 episodes) |actor = Mustafa Shakir Mekhi Hewling (young) |status = Alive}} John McIver, also known as Bushmaster, is the charismatic enhanced individual who had previously witnessed his family being murdered by Mama Mabel as he vowed revenge on the Stokes family. With a mission of vengeance, Bushmaster had soon arrived in Harlem to kill Mariah Stokes, the last member of the Stokes family, only to be challenged by Luke Cage who stood in the way of Bushmaster's revenge. All Bushmaster's continued attempts to kill Stokes resulted in him becoming mortally wounded, as he sought Tilda Johnson's aid for his recovery. However, Stokes took the opportunity to massacre the remaining members of Bushmaster's family, forcing him to make an uneasy alliance with Cage to stop Stokes's rampage before more innocent people got killed. Eventually however, Bushmaster was forced to return to Jamaica to recover from his near fatal wounds, having failed to kill Stokes himself. Biography Early Life Meeting the Stokes Born in Brooklyn to Gwen McIver and Quincy McIver, John McIver lived a life as the son of one of the co-owners of Harlem's Paradise. John McIver's life faced upheaval when his father was murdered by Buggy Stokes. He and his mother moved to Kingston in order to get away from the Stokes family. McIver befriended Sheldon and Gideon Shaw when he was eleven years old. Shaw considered himself as an older brother to McIver.Luke Cage: 2.04: I Get Physical As a child, doctors came around with a free vaccination for the children of his community. McIver was the only survivor of the children who took the vaccination. He was regarded as special by his friends and families ever since. For a time, McIver lived with his mother and his maternal relatives in Kingston, Anansi and Ingrid Mackintosh, working in the family's holiday resort. In one particular day, his mother met with the Stokes in order to negotiate for his father's share of assets of Harlem's Paradise. McIver witnessed the hostile negotiation between his mother and Mama Mabel. While watching the meeting, McIver was ordered by the young Mariah Stokes to find her something to drink, threatening to reveal his presence if he didn't do so. One night, while sleeping in his home, John and Gwen was attacked by Mabel and her gang. They threw molotov cocktail made with Bushmaster Rums into the house. With the explosive quickly setting their house ablaze, the McIver attempted to make their escape. Despite John's plead for his mother to escape first, Gwen made her son get out of the house. She didn't escape in time as John watched his home burn and crumble before him. Mabel arrived, taunting and throwing the legal papers into the fire. She mockingly apologized to McIver before leaving.Luke Cage: 2.11: The Creator Assassination Attempt ]] Two years later, McIver remained under the care of his uncle, Anansi and his aunt Ingrid Mackintosh. One day, while assisting his family by selling vegetables, he was approached by Pistol Pete. Unaware of the danger and not recognizing him, McIver was caught unaware as his assassin shot him in the stomach in retaliation for what his father did to Buggy Stokes. Determined not to let his nephew die, Anansi carried McIver to the mountains to seek the aid of a healer who might be able to heal him. Once brought inside, the healer began using Nightshade in an attempt to heal the dying McIver. As he inhaled the smokes of the burning roots, McIver began rapidly healing from his gunshot wounds. Miraculously, McIver was saved from death and his hidden powers revealed. The assassination attempt and his mother's murder from two years prior has left McIver with a burning desire for vengeance against the Stokes. Life with the Yardies McIver spent the next few decades honing his skills as an enforcer for the Yardies, earning him a fearsome reputation in Jamaica. He had a confrontations with fellow Yardie member Neville Barnwell and his brother Nigel Garrison. McIver warned Barnwell not to have any business with the Stokes Crime Family. Eventually, McIver disappeared and the Yardies believed that he will never come back. War for Harlem Taking Complete Control heading towards Brooklyn]] Calling himself Bushmaster, McIver began his quest for revenge against the Stokes family and reclaim Harlem's Paradise which he believed to be his birthright. He and his best friend, Sheldon decided to make their first preparation to be establishing themselves in United States of America. On his way to America, McIver rode a yacht and asked Sheldon of where Harlem's location, saying it was from across the bridge from them. Sheldon asked if that is the place they needed to be, McIver told him that Harlem needed to wait and needed proceed to Brooklyn. ]] McIver aimed to do that by usurping control from Nigel Garrison, who became the boss of the Yardies, and decided to wait for Garrison at his hideout. Once Garrison went inside his hideout with his group, McIver was spotted by him and questioned his identity to which he responded that he was in the worse shape than he thought for asking. McIver clarified himself as Bushmaster towards Garrison, being told that he is now using an alias. Garrison told McIver that his brother told him that McIver will never come to Brooklyn but responded that his brother told him that he'll never to business with the Stokes. ]] Having to tell Garrison, McIver tried to contact his brother only for him to end up dead as began to realized. Once Garrison told him that he has no right to know whats good for his business and being talked down by him, McIver was faced with him and told him that he speaks at him and to him, insulting him for his weak stature of power. Once Garrison was unfazed by his remarks and told him that he can't take over Mariah Dillard, McIver interrupted him by saying that her last name was Stokes and declared that he will take control of Harlem since it was his birthright. ]] Garrison then told McIver that even if he takes control of Dillard's property, he would still have to confront Luke Cage, saying that he does not answer to no one and has demonstrated his powers as being bulletproof and crumbled guns like paper. McIver walked a couple steps backwards and told Garrison about paper covering rock to which he yelled at that he is the rock too but as McIver turned around, expressing that he was the rock. McIver apprehended Garrison and violently killed him with his dagger, slicing his eyes out and breaking his neck. 's goons]] Seeing Garrison's remaining goons, McIver dodged one of the bullets that were fired at him and lunched himself towards one of them with an acrobatic kick. McIver began attacking another goon and kicked his gun and him across the room. When one of them got up to shoot him, McIver began to grapple him in a headlock and pulled his gun away. Having apprehended the goon from the ground, McIver was shot by the goons who were attacked by him. Once the goons ran out of bullets, McIver pulled down his shirt to show his bullets had been embedded in his chest, yelling if anyone wants knows the time or stay for work that he is planned.Luke Cage: 2.01: Soul Brother #1 Meeting his Family With the Yardies under his control, McIver prepared for the next phase of his plans before going to Harlem. Returning home, McIver went over to his bathroom and painfully remove the several bullets that were able to penetrate him on his chest. Once he removed all of the bullets that were harming him, McIver walked down the streets of Harlem and spotted two children play fighting as Luke Cage, having to stop them and asked what they were talking about. at his job at Gwen's]] Once he had asked what Luke Cage was about, one of the children told him to give McIver his phone. When McIver took the child's phone, McIver saw the video of Luke Cage talking to the camera about his powers, saying that his enemies can't burn him, detonate him, or break him. Finished watching the video, McIver proceeded to give the boy his phone and told them if Cage wanted anyone to test his abilities they should let him know, bidding a farewell towards them. While walking down the streets, McIver saw his uncle Anansi as a waiter at Gwen's and proceeded to walked down and greet him. ]] Inside Gwen's, McIver sat down at the counter and was told that he shouldn't have came back. Despite his warnings, McIver expressed that he wanted see his family and the man who saved his life and gave him power, but Anansi told him that the power didn't come from him instead within. Once they sat next to each other, McIver was told that is was long time ago since Gwen McIver had past away and responded that he will vow revenge but Anansi told him that Mariah Dillard was smart enough to ignore the past, much to McIver's dismay. Anansi then commented on McIver's shirt having blood on it. ]] McIver demanded that he needed more Nightshade but was told by Anansi that the more he needed the more it hurts, working as steroid. Once Anansi gave place that sold Nightshade, McIver looked over to the television and listened to the program that claimed Luke Cage being faster than , resulting into a rant by McIver about him. McIver then asked Anansi if Cage worked for Dillard to which he was told the opposite. McIver then told Anansi that he needed Dillard's money and Cage's publicity but was retracted, learning that Cage was hard man to kill. McIver would then tell Anansi that he wouldn't have to use a bullet to kill him.Luke Cage: 2.02: Straighten It Out Getting Nightshade ]] Following the address provided by his uncle, McIver went over to Mother's Touch and was greeted by Tilda Johnson, who asked of what he needed. McIver told her that she was the person to meet up for the items he needed. McIver gave Johnson the ingredients, looking suspicious at the list she was given and responded that it looked as if it was used for Obeah. McIver quickly told to just give him what he wants and make fast as possible. As he looked around the place and waited for the items he needed, McIver was finally given his ingredients of Nightshade and gave Johnson some money to which she responded that it was too much. McIver thanked her for being generous and helpful, saying his farewell to her. ]] Alone at his own home, McIver performed an Obeah ritual in his bathroom and send his newly ordered Nightshade on fire. While the ounces of smoke had settle in, McIver heavily breathe in each puff of smoke as he began to quickly suffer the side effects. McIver channeled the plants' power of healing as his wounds had completely disappeared and his strength had caused him to break a part of his sink with his bare hands, taking in the moment that he had finally gained his powers again. Setting Up Plans The next day, McIver and Sheldon planed on how to buy Dillard's weapons. They also learned that Arturo Rey III was murdered and Cockroach Hamilton was beaten by Cage. They decided to use this development to their advantage since Dillard had no other option but to approach them for Garrison's money. ]] Not long after, McIver and the Yardies (now called as Stylers) were approached by Shades. He made it known to Alvarez that he is in charge now and then made his point clear when he handed him a bag of money and Garrison's decapitated head. McIver negotiated a deal with Alvarez for the Hammer Industries weapons, outwardly appearing that he was satisfied with the deal while he planned for his upcoming retaliation against Dillard.Luke Cage: 2.03: Wig Out Meeting Luke Cage ]] Soon after, the Stylers' hideout was visited by Luke Cage who have been looking for Nigel Garrison. McIver confronted Cage as Cage asked McIver not to harm Harlem and McIver offering an alliance to fight Mariah Dillard in return. Unable to work together. he ordered the Stylers to attack Cage. As his men fought against the enhanced individual, McIver made sure to observe his fighting style and Sheldon was recording the fight. Cage left when he believed that he had intimidated the Stylers enough. Once Cage left the hideout, McIver began making preparation for his fight against Cage. Inside his hideout, he inhaled another batch of nightshade as he trained while observing Sheldon's recording of Cage during the fight. Once he was sufficiently prepared, he left to confront his opponent in Harlem. Confronting his Enemies ]] McIver managed to locate Luke Cage as he walked down the streets of Harlem. Distracted by his personal life, McIver's opponent was completely unaware of him approaching Cage as McIver caught him by surprise and attacked him. He challenged the vigilante's claim about who was the rightful protector of Harlem. McIver fought against Cage, using his superior fighting style to his advantage, his own enhanced strength and Cage's lack of knowledge and preparation, McIver handily defeated Cage in front of the people of Harlem and then knocked his opponent unconscious. When Dave Griffith asked who he was, McIver introduced himself before leaving the scene with his task to undermine Cage's reputation achieved. ]] Not long after, McIver went to meet with Mariah Dillard inside of the Harlem's Paradise. As he held his meeting with Dillard, he inquired about who built the club. McIver also asked if she knew about her grandfather's partner, Quincy McIver. The meeting became tenser as Dillard denied all knowledge about Quincy, which infuriated McIver. After briefly taunting Dillard about her family name, he concluded his business with her and left the club while subtly warning her to enjoy her power while she has it. With his tasks completed for the day, McIver returned back to Gwen's to meet his family and friends unaware that he had been followed by Shades, who watched McIver closely as he interacted with all of his most dear loved ones.Luke Cage: 2.04: I Get Physical Bushmaster's Revenge With Dillard's weapons and her underestimating him, McIver put his revenge plans in motions. He and the Stylers killed Cockroach Hamilton, Mark Higgins and Ray Ray. Decapitating the heads of his victims, he placed them at the entrance of Shirley Chisholm Complex which the aim to ruin all of Dillard's plans to become clean. He also planned for the kidnapping of Piranha Jones and gain access to all of Dillard's wealth. Unfortunately, that plan was foiled by Cage who have been invited to Jones' party during the attempt to kidnap him.Luke Cage: 2.05: All Souled Out Once he was informed of Jones' escape, McIver ordered the Stylers to begin a manhunt against Jones. While helping his family close the restaurant, McIver confronted his uncle about his disrespect and his disapproval of his actions. Anansi defended speaking his mind. He told his nephew that his actions were making their people look bad. He urged McIver to finish off Dillard rather than prolonging her suffering. Anansi urged his nephew to end his quest for revenge but McIver refused and still intended to make Dillard suffer for what her family did to them.Luke Cage: 2.06: The Basement Duel at High Bridge proposed]] The next day, McIver received a call from Luke Cage. His opponent challenged him to a fight, making a deal that if he won, McIver and his gang must leave Harlem whereas if McIver won, he will receive Piranha Jones. Agreeing to the challenge, McIver told Cage that he will be meeting him at High Bridge at noon. ]] Heading to the agreed location, McIver confronted Cage who waited for him. Cage talked to him and boasted his identity what had happened to him in the past and later boasted about himself of his past fights. Once again, they talked about their difference and Cage made it known that he knew about McIver's actions should be done and stop living in someone's life. McIver countered his statement by telling him what will happen if he did, stating he'll just get a job, love a woman, and raise children. Cage said it seemed like a good life but McIver thought Cage would live a life like that. McIver made another offer of alliance but, Cage refused again. Knowing that they won't be able to come to terms, they engaged one another in another battle on High Bridge. at High Bridge]] At first, Bushmaster held the advantage during the fight. Using his fighting style and his agility, he continued with landing hits against his opponent. However, Cage was prepared and his bulletproof skin protected him from suffering major damage. Having gotten used to his fighting style, Cage began landing hits of his own which injured Bushmaster. As the fight kept dragging on, Bushmaster, exhausted and injured, realized that he had to resort to trickery in order to defeat his opponent. ]] During an opening, McIver pulled poisoned powder from his pocket and blew it at Cage's face, instantly paralyzing him. Cage was confused on why he couldn't move his body and began to stood his ground. McIver had told what is happened to him and explained that it was caused power that he wouldn't understand. Having grown to admire his opponent's tenacity, McIver declared his respect for Cage and sincerely wished that they could have been friends before kicking him off a bridge and into a river to drown. Victorious, McIver went to claim Jones.Luke Cage: 2.06: The Basement Claiming Harlem's Paradise ]] McIver and Sheldon managed to capture Piranha Jones and brought him to a warehouse, they intimidated him to hand over Mariah Dillard's asset. Once McIver has claimed the wealth, he killed Jones and decapitated him, leaving his head in a fish tank. Now a millionaire after gaining ownership of Dillard's wealth, McIver held another conversation with Anansi while buying another suit from Dapper Dan. His uncle asked what he wanted to do now that he has gained the wealth. McIver replied that his revenge was not finished until he has claimed Dillard's soul. When McIver asked why his uncle did not felt vengeful, his uncle answered that vengeance wouldn't bring Gwen McIver back. McIver and his gang headed out to find Dillard and her daughter, Tilda Johnson, attempting to gather their remaining money and escape. Holding both mother and daughter captured, McIver told the history of their family. His father, Quincy McIver and Buggy Stokes had built Harlem's Paradise together until the elder Stokes betrayed his family. He further explained the motivation for his revenge. McIver revealed that his mother was killed by Mama Mabel. Wanting to put the Dillards through the same suffering as he did in his youth, McIver untied Johnson from her bonds and set Dillard's apartment aflame. He gave Johnson the option of either fleeing or save her mother before leaving the apartment to claim Harlem's Paradise. Believing his vengeance to be completed, McIver and the Stylers took over the club and the control of Harlem.Luke Cage: 2.07: On and On Going Downhill Now that McIver was in control of Harlem's Paradise, he intended to use his wealth to help the community. His uncle, while he expressed his belief that his mother would be proud of his accomplishment, did not believe his mother would have approved of his path. Anansi further feared that his darkness has consumed him. However, trouble brewed when Mariah Dillard and her daughter survived the burning building and it was Luke Cage who had saved them. Furious that his enemies were still alive, McIver began making preparation to take them down before they could ruin his position. Around this time, McIver also began suffering from the side-effects of the nightshade. Despite his uncle's advice to stop hunting Dillard since he had won and to stop using the drugs, McIver stubbornly ignored his uncle's advice and intended to kill Dillard and force Cage to surround by targeting his loved ones. He put out bounties for Dillard, Cage and their families. ]] When some of his men attacked Dillard in front of the police precinct, Bushmaster was soon questioned by Misty Knight and Nandi Tyler. Having already prepared for their arrival and having employed Dillard's lawyer Benjamin Donovan, the authorities weren't able to find anything to charge him with. McIver's supply of nightshade had depleted and he began suffering from the withdrawal of it. Growing desperate and knowing that he needed the nightshade in order to fight Cage, McIver had the Stylers take control of the grow houses in New York City in order to create more of the plant. McIver had an argument with his uncle about his drug uses. Despite his uncle's plead to stop his use of the plant and the impossibility of growing the plant without its native soil, McIver maintained that he will be able to grow the plants in New York.Luke Cage: 2.08: If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right Attack on Rand Enterprises McIver and the Stylers continued their search for Mariah Dillard. He had increased the bounty of her enemy. He also had the Styler armed with the weapons they gained from the previous deal with Dillard. The attempts to artificially produce nightshade had also been slow and McIver continued to suffer from the withdrawal. Soon, they were visited by Nandi Tyler who had decided to betray Dillard's location for the bounty. Now knowing his enemy's location, McIver left Harlem's Paradise and gathered Sheldon and their gang to head toward their destination. Arriving at the Rand Enterprises Research Facility, where McIver made an announcement to Luke Cage inside the building. He once again declared his respect for Cage and offered to let him and his loved ones leave as long as he was allowed to kill Dillard, however Cage decided to refuse his offer. McIver ordered his men to begin attacking the facility as he began engaging Cage in single combat once again. Weakened by his withdrawal and the lack of nightshade, McIver found himself at a disadvantage by his adversary. His strength and speed were slowed by his side-effects. Ultimately, McIver was defeated by Cage. Despite warning his opponent that he would not stop as long as he was alive, Bushmaster was knocked unconscious by Cage and subsequently arrested for his crimes. While being taken away by the New York City Police Department, McIver began asking his guards if they knew about Jamaica. After talking about old stories and his country, McIver revealed that he had hidden a Hammer Industries Explosive Charge. The explosion stopped the van, however McIver was grievously injured by the explosion, but he managed to escape his capture and was brought to safety by Sheldon who cared for his wounds. Sheldon managed to bring him to Mother's Touch to get Tilda Johnson's medical assistance.Luke Cage: 2.09: For Pete's Sake Mariah's Clapback A Temporary Truce McIver was brought to a disclosed location to be treated by Tilda Johnson while Sheldon ensured that he was healed. Through the use of Johnson's supply of Nightshade, McIver was able to rapidly heal injuries and have his powers restored. He learned from Johnson that his internal organs are poisoned and he was dying from the overuse of Nightshade. Much to McIver and Sheldon's shock and grief, they learned that in his absence, Gwen's was attacked and many of their friends were murdered. To McIver's great sorrow, he learned that Anansi was burned to death. McIver went to look into the abandoned restaurant to see the destruction for himself, looking at the scene, McIver blamed himself for his loved ones' death. Despite Johnson being Mariah Dillard's daughter, he decided to spare her out of gratitude for saving his life. McIver then went to visit the morgue and find his uncle's burned corpse. As he mourned for his uncle, he was unexpectedly visited by his aunt Ingrid Mackintosh having been saved and protected by Luke Cage when she was targeted by Shades. Mackintosh urged him to talk to Cage while she mourned for her husband. Outside the room, McIver expressed his gratitude to Cage for protecting his aunt as Cage told McIver to stop his quest to kill Dillard as he would be there to stop him. Respecting his opponent's conviction, McIver simply replied that he did not look forward to killing Cage. He then returned to his aunt's side and comfort her in her grief. Battle at Yangsi Gonshi Warehouse ]] Not long after, McIver faced further problems when his reputation was damaged by drugs imprinted with his name. Seeking to defend his name, McIver went to confront Hai-Qing Yang who produced the drugs. As he went to fight the Yangsi Gonshi, he was unexpectedly assisted by Luke Cage. With their goals aligned, they both joined force and fought against the Triad although Cage made sure that McIver did not kill anyone. Once they defeated their attackers, the hostility between them resumed when they disagreed on what to do with the warehouse. Although McIver gave Cage a chance to leave before he destroyed the building, his adversary wouldn't let him. After briefly fighting, McIver managed to fight Cage off and made his escape.Luke Cage: 2.12: Can't Front on Me Infiltration into Harlem's Paradise Returning home, he found Sheldon waiting with Tilda Johnson. Having come to terms with Mariah Dillard's villainy, she had decided to assist McIver in his quest to kill Stokes. She revealed where he could enter Harlem's Paradise from a tunnel entrance. When asked about what he could do about her numerous guards, Johnson gave him a supershot of nightshade which would double his strength. She explained that it might destroy his body and mind for good. Despite Sheldon's protest, McIver agreed to Johnson's offer as he was determined to avenge the death of his family. At night, McIver went to meet Johnson at the back entrance of Harlem's Paradise. Before he entered, Johnson asked him not to harm any innocents. Once he was right beneath the club, McIver injected the supershot of nightshade. With his powers enhanced, he charged into the club and began attacking Dillard's guards. With his powers strengthened, McIver easily defeated all of Stokes's guards. As expected, he encountered Luke Cage and Misty Knight who had tried to stop him. With his strength increased, he easily defeated Cage and Knight before he continued his pursuit of Stokes. He headed to Stokes's shelter and found a metal door barring his way. He began repeatedly punching the door and was able to break it and enter the shelter. He dodged a bullet from Shades as he went for Stokes. Cage and Knight managed to recover in time to fight him again. Facing all three of his opponents, McIver overpowered them for most of the fight. Eventually, he was able to get his hands on Stokes. Consumed by vengeance and the nightshade clouding his rationality, he decided to strangle her to death. This gave his opponents an opening to take him down. While he was put on hold by Cage, Stokes urged his opponent to kill him. Ultimately, McIver was spared by Cage and he used the opportunity to break his grasp and make his escape. McIver left Harlem's Paradise, having failed to achieve his goal to kill Stokes. Returning to Jamaica with his family]] After his failed attempt to kill Mariah Dillard, McIver and his allies hid at Mother's Touch and received medical aid from Tilda Johnson. During his stay, McIver told Johnson that the last Stokes needed to die before she harmed anyone else. With his failure to achieve his revenge and the nightshade taking a heavy toll on his body, McIver and Ingrid Mackintosh returned back to Jamaica for McIver to recover and give Anansi a proper burial in his native home.Luke Cage: 2.13: They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.) Personality After witnessing the death of his mother and barely surviving an attempt on his own life, John McIver became heavily fixated on revenge against the Stokes Crime Family. His vendetta against the Stokes, Mariah Dillard in particular, was so strong he frequently insisted on referring to her by her maiden name whenever mentioned. Despite his obsession with revenge and brutal methods, he had a great deal of respect for his close friends and remaining family, namely his aunt Ingrid and uncle Anansi. McIver was also very proud of his Jamaican heritage, being particular defensive of after it was commented that Luke Cage was faster than Bolt. He even implied that he had attacked Cage purely to prove his inferiority for the comment. Regardless of his rage and ruthless demeanor, McIver showed both an envious side and respectful side in regards to Cage. McIver disliked his reputation in Harlem, stating he wanted to win Harlem's heart which Cage has. However, he was not unwilling to co-operate with Cage, even stating they could've been friends, pointing out parallels between them and even having mutual understanding over wanting to stop gangs using their names as branding for street drugs. Despite this, McIver was shown to be willing to use underhand tactics to beat Cage such as paralyzing him with a drug and despite his apparent willingness to not kill any Yangsi Gonshi members due to teaming up with Cage, he did attempt a lethal blow on one, but was blocked by Cage. He also showed gratitude towards Cage for saving Ingrid Mackintosh and towards Tilda Johnson for saving him. In fact, Sheldon and him once considered killing Johnson upon discovering her relation to the Stokes family, but their mutual hatred of Dillard had created a friendship between the two where McIver thanked her for her help and requested that she waits for him when he attempts to assassinate her mother for greater good. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Nightshade Enhancement': After going through an Obeah ritual, performed on him by a Jamaican bushwoman, Bushmaster gained superhuman abilities due to inhaling a lucid compound called Nightshade. Despite granting him with enhanced abilities, nightshade's healing properties are not everlasting, meaning Bushmaster must take nightshade if he ever suffered severe injuries. **'Superhuman Strength': Bushmaster possesses physical strength sufficient to knock down and injure Luke Cage, and even cause internal damage to his body. After taking an enhanced strain of nightshade, Bushmaster was able to effectively overpower Luke, as well as break down a steel door with multiple blows that damaged it severely from the outside. **'Superhuman Durability': After inhaling his first nightshade, McIver's skin was hardened, making him far more resilient than a normal human. While not as durable as Cage, he is bulletproof to some extent, with bullets embedding into his skin rather than bouncing off him. He was able to survive a point-blank explosion inside a police van, which had enough force to kill two guards and demolish the van; although it should be noted that he was left in a critical state, and required Tilda Johnson's help to heal him. **'Superhuman Speed': Bushmaster can move at speeds exceeding that of the finest human athlete. He was able to fight Luke Cage in close combat, outmaneuvering his attacks as fast as possible and even dodging bullets that are aimed at him. Cage described him to Bobby Fish as "unnaturally fast." **'Superhuman Agility': Bushmaster is able to perform athletic feats that make him agile, using his acrobatic abilities to excel at close combat and survive from great heights with a simple jump and a roll. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Bushmaster was able to evade a bullet shot at him from close distance by Shades. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': After inhaling the herb of smoke during the Obeah ceremony, his bullet wounds had completely healed in mere seconds. When near death, Bushmaster suffered tearing and scars on his skin, after having nightshade spread onto him, Bushmaster's wounds were fully healed in a short amount of time. Abilities ]] *'Master Martial Artist': McIver is an extremely skilled martial artist and combatant, able to easily incapacitate Nigel Garrison and kill him. He also utilizes Judo, Taekwondo, Capoeira, and Boxing in his fighting style. McIver is skilled enough to take down multiple men and Luke Cage, a highly skilled combatant. McIver also went head to head with Cage, Misty Knight, and Shades at the same time, though he eventually lost due to facing multiple opponents, as well as Cage's superior durability. *'Master Acrobat': McIver is extremely skilled in acrobatics, able to take down Luke Cage with a flip kick and utilize his acrobatics in his fights. *'Master Tactician': Mclver is an extreme, highly effective planner. *'Bilingualism': McIver is fluent in both English and Jamaican Patois, often interspersing the two languages in conversation with other Patois speakers. Equipment *'Nightshade': Nightshade is a plant native to Jamaica; it is known to have healing properties. Used by a woman named Maddah Myrie, she used the plant to heal McIver's gunshot wounds. Throughout his life, McIver has used nightshade to gain superhuman abilities, including the ability to heal. McIver bought the herbs from Mother's Touch, and use to inhale the fumes of smoke in an Obeah ritual. Later on, Tilda Johnson has given McIver a synthetic dose of nightshade in a syringe. While infiltrating Harlem's Paradise, McIver used the needle filled with nightshade and break into Mariah Dillard's office in order to kill her. *'Knife': McIver carried a knife that he used to cut Nigel Garrison's eyes out, and later tried to do the same to Luke Cage. *'Hammer Industries Explosive Charge': During preparation for an attack, the Stylers were equipped with timed explosives that detonate upon close range. While McIver was arrested and sent to a police van, he activated one of the bombs in order to escape. Facilities *'McIver Residence': To be added *'Yardies' Hideout': To be added *'Harlem's Paradise': To be added Relationships Family *Grandfather † *Quincy McIver † - Father *Gwen McIver † - Mother *Paul Mackintosh/Anansi † - Maternal Uncle and Mentor *Ingrid Mackintosh - Maternal Aunt Allies *Maddah Myrie - Savior *Stylers **Sheldon - Childhood Friend and Partner **Gideon Shaw - Childhood Friend **Mouse *Stephanie Miller † *Irie Taxi **Berchel *Donovan and Partners **Benjamin Donovan - Former Lawyer *Nandi Tyler *Tilda Johnson - Enemy turned Savior Enemies *Stokes Crime Family **"Mama" Mabel Stokes † **Peter "Pistol Pete" Stokes † - Attempted Killer **Mariah Dillard/Black Mariah † - Attempted Victim **Hernan Alvarez/Shades **Andre Jackson/Ray Ray † - Victim *Yardies - Former Allies **Neville Barnwell † **Nigel Garrison † - Victim *Luke Cage - Temporary Ally *Mark Higgins † - Victim *Dontrell "Cockroach" Hamilton † - Victim *Raymond "Piranha" Jones † - Victim *New York City Police Department **Misty Knight **Priscilla Ridley *James Lucas *Yangsi Gonshi **Hai-Qing Yang † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, John McIver is a powerful crime-boss who coerced Noah Burstein in replicating the experiment that gave Luke Cage his powers. Behind the Scenes *Brandon McClary was a stunt double for Mustafa Shakir and Mounir Quazzani was a stunt double for Mekhi Hewling in the role of Bushmaster. References External Links * * Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Criminals Category:Yardies Members Category:Stylers Leaders Category:High Body Count Category:Villains Category:Donovan and Partners Clients Category:Club Owners